Sexual Uprising
by Bashful Badger
Summary: Commander Morrison, Medic Ziegler, and Cadet Oxton enjoy some post mission fun!


**From what I've seen there has been no smut on the new Uprising event so I'm here to fix that! (For this fic and others moving forward Tracer will be bisexual (it's my fic leave me alone))**

 ***Morrison's Office* (Following Overwatch's successful King's Row Mission)**

"It seems you performed above expectations on your first mission Lena" Morrison complemented

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lena gushed

"And most importantly she also seems to be in perfect health! All vitals are stable" Mercy chimed in

"You're dismissed Lena, enjoy the victory with the team, you earned it"

"Thank you sir!" Lena saluted

Lena almost hopped out of the room she was so excited! She left Mercy and the Commander to presumably go over more details from the mission as she blinked across base. It was then that she realized that she had left her cap in the Commander's office! So Lena just rewound back to the Commander's office! How she loved her new found abilities! Although when she opened the door she was absolutely floored. The normally boisterous and loud girl was speechless given the image in front of her. Before her very eyes was the Commander and the medic in a heated kiss! Not only that but the Commander's jacket and shirt was discarded as well as Mercy's top as well!

"Bloody hell" Lena muttered

Soon they broke their kiss as the Commander moved his mouth down to pull Angela's bra out of the way. He then began to suck on her C-cup breasts and hardened nipples.

"Oh Jack!"

Lena couldn't process all that was happening at once. She had only come to collect her cap and now she was watching the Commander and Angela make-out topless! Lena's pants began to moisten as her arousal grew. As Angela was pleasured more by the Commander's mouth she looked over and it was then that she noticed Lena watching. They made eye contact but Mercy's eyes saw the moist patch forming on Lena's uniform and she said nothing. Angela just tapped on Jack's shoulder and pointed over. Jack looked up and noticed the cadet watching in aroused shock. Lena was frozen and when the Commander walked over to her she didn't know what to expect. Jack walked over and locked the door and looked at the cadet.

"Care to join us Lena?"

"Uh… uh…" Lena stuttered

It was then that the Commander leaned in and captured her mouth with his. She was so shocked she didn't even react at first but then she leaned into the kiss and accepted it. Jack reached around and grabbed Lena's ass and groped it through her suit. Her soft and pliable ass flesh felt so good in his grip as he groped her. They then broke the kiss as Lena gasped for breath.

"Join us Lena" Angela purred

Lena looked over at Mercy and saw she was naked in all her glory and she immediately got wetter. Within moments both Jack and Lena were naked as well. The three of them were leaning against Jack's desk as they groped and kissed each other. Both girls had one hand on the Commander's cock and the other on the opposing girl's boob, while they kissed.

"Good girls keep up the teamwork" Jack said as he used his hands to grope their asses

Things picked up when Lena was propped up onto the desk with her legs spread and Angela was bent over the desk, her head between Lena's legs. Angela wasted no time in eating Lena's pussy and Jack lined up his cock with Angela's cunt. Jack was sawing away at Angela's pussy as she spread Lena's lips.

"Oh Commander this is all so amazing!" Lena gasped

"Please call me Jack" he corrected

Lena leaned forward as her pussy was eaten to kiss Jack. The two made-out passionately as Angela was sandwiched between them. Jack kept pounding into Angela as he used his hands to grope Lena's B-cup breasts.

"Oh Jack keep grabbing me tits!" Lena exclaimed

This continued until they eventually switched up positions with Jack laying on his back, Lena on his cock, and Angela sitting on his face. Angela and Lena immediately began passionately making out and groping each other's breasts. Lena quickly bounced on Jack's dick as Angela ground her cunt into his face.

"Oh Angela you are so gorgeous" Lena proclaimed

"Don't even get me started Lena! Your body is so exquisite!" Angela countered

Jack continued to passionately fuck Lena as he used his hands to groped her fantastic ass. Jack then moved his tongue from Angela's pussy and shoved it into her ass.

"Oh you naught boy Jack!" Angela moaned

They soon swapped positions again. Now Lena was on all fours with Jack fucking her ass doggie style. Angela was under Lena 69ing her as she ate Lena's cunt and Lena ate hers.

"Damn your ass is tight Lena"

"Keep pounding me ass Commander it feels so good!"

Jack kept hammering into Lena's ass as his hips made repeated contact with Lena's fleshy and jiggling ass. Angela was thoroughly enjoying eating Lena's pussy as she felt Lena suck her own clit.

"Oh Lena!"

"Oh Angela" they screamed as they both came

With Jack's orgasm fast approaching the girls now sat on their knees as they simultaneously jerks and sucked their commander.

"Give it to us Jack. Cum all over us" Angela cooed

"Cmon Commander! I wanna feel your big load on me!" Lena encouraged

This didn't last long and soon Jack was firing his load with pin point accuracy on both of their faces and tits never even getting his load in their hair. The girls wasted little time in cleaning each other off and sharing their reward through a heated kiss. All three Overwatch agents were throughly pleasured, sweaty, and tired. They laid there on the floor of Jack's office, enjoying the afterglow of sex.

"I look forward to including you in more Overwatch activities moving forward Lena" Jack chuckled

"I couldn't be more excited Commander…Best first mission ever!" Lena bubbled

FIN


End file.
